Midst Of Thorns
by writerworld123
Summary: Spinner!Rum loves Belle, the only person who is kind to him, but she is married to Gaston, who abuses her. Rating may change; Rated T for abuse and adult content. - Tumblr Prompt-


"Cowards sleep in the dirt !" Milah's bark was no greater than her bite- it did not exceed in the slightest to the merciless kick she granted Rumple's ribs.

His knee's hobbled beneath him, eventually succumbing him to his wive's command- in the dirt. He captured the wailing of his infant son from within their shabby cottage, that is, before Milah swung the door shut and latching it down to stall his entry.

Rumple considered slumbering on earth's ground, not only for the sheer fact he was far too frail to raise himself, but, he did not wish to rise only to clamor down once more. Perhaps the consistent kicks life spiked at his shin was a sign his wife had been right all the long: he belonged in the dirt.

Perhaps even deep beneath it, to rot and become another smear of trampled earth. How could it be such a transition from the present life he pursued among this land?

But then, there was something, a flicker of life that shone through, and it was among land and no more than a cottage away from where he lied and wallowed.

A particular women, not only a women— seeming the multitude Rumplestiltskin had witnessed in his life. She was a women of superb physique, wisdom of an old goddess and wonder that of a child.

She was also kind, a kindred spirit, and the only breathing life that displayed empathy for Rumple's tragic status in their village.

Belle, like the delicate blue bells flourishing in the meadows of spring, or perhaps the silver bells that rung to signify a marital ceremony or mass…. but, she was the finest form of a bell he'd ever come to know.

In the midst of the old spinner's wallowing, a strangled plea was heard among the village. "_Please listen Gasto-_" The striking of flesh was pitiful in itself, but, the moment Rumple compiled the realization as to whom's flesh was being struck. He rose from the dirt quicker than his mind could instruct his limbs to do.

He had never felt quite this hot before, his insides in smoldering rage and his blood literally rising beneath his flesh in a red flush.

He knew this was nothing of his part to play, after all, Belle was a married women. She was no relativity on his miserable life's behalf, but, Belle was his quiet savior of silent redemption, and last strand of redemption he had.

The abuse Gaston bestowed upon her was nothing out of the conventional sorts, but, Belle had never made their nightly affairs of suffering announced to anyone of the village.

Belle was too terrified by what the consequence lied in store if she did for her. But, the branded fingers among her white skin could tell no lie to Rumplestiltskin.

Having to be in ear-shot of her cries seemed to be a siren of fate to the cowardly crowned spinner. To rid her of her beast of a betrothed, and perhaps shed his cowardly shell of a weakling imp of the underworld.

Barraging into the cottage, Rumplestiltskin was confronted with a hurdling Belle beneath a demon of with a man's face. Gaston was a towering figure, with distinct features and fists white as Belle's lusterless face, colored with only the shades of cold fear.

"You have no place to intrude my home coward, crawl back to your witch of a wife!" Belle's damp cheeks, molded into her arms peeled away to peek at Rumple beneath her dark curls, featuring blistering eyes as red as her swollen cheek.

"And you have no place to lay a hand on a such a women of Belle's honor." Rumple couldn't fathom where this bark had came from.

A revived man seem to awoke within him tonight, and he wouldn't dare lose him since he carried him this far.

"Why, you vile little imp-" His words met the head of Rumple's lumber stick, the tower of a beast tumbled in an instant at Belle's feet, _precisely where he belonged…_Rumple approved.

Belle gathered herself from the floor, compiling over to capture the sudden intruding spinner in her arms. She felt so warm against him, her curls rustling beneath his chin.

"Thank-you for fighting for me" she whispered, before straying away, leaving Rumple 's brows knitted in question.

"But, this isn't your battle spinner, this is my fig-" Whoever this profoundly brave man was within Rumplestiltskin, he must'v known just how direly the graying spinner wanted to kiss this young maiden's lips.

Belle gasped, he was fierce in his dive for her lips, but, once planted among hers he was gentle as though he were apart of her. Belle webbed her fingers in the strands of his unkempt hair, kissing and kissing, and never willing to let loose for even air.

Despite if Rumplestiltskin had a newborn, and Belle's hand in the name of Gaston, whom was still out cold like a pile of dirt. Even with a cowardly status, she had never witnessed such bravery protruded just for her own sake.

Neither knew where to venture from this point. Neither one of them questioned it, and as of tonight, neither one of these tortured souls, savoring each other in perfected unison, could give much of a damn.

A/N: Undecided to continue.

Tumblr Url:


End file.
